Adons last stand
by adonxxxjuri
Summary: When Adons villiage is attacked by S.I.N, he goes to eliminate the threat. But S.I.N has a new weapon called S.E.T.H and it's ready to be unleashed.  But what is S.E.T.H and why is Juri part of the operation.
1. Chapter 1

S.I.N, a deadly organization that wanted more than power. They wanted world domination and nothing would stop them from getting it. But little did they know that one man's quest for Muay Tai domination would be there greatest threat. This is my second time posting on fanfiction enjoy and review.

P.S I don't own street fighter I write stories

Adon had been on his own quest for a while. After defeating Sagat, he still wasn't satisfied and he still wanted more. In order for him to be the best, Adon traveled all around the world training in harsh climate. For days he had been training in the Gobi deserts of China Mongolia to the extreme temperatures of the mountains of the Himalayas, and has come far in his journey. Back at S.I.N, a plan for global catastrophe was being devised.

"Lord Seth, we have wonderful news said an S.I.N lab worker. The S.E.T.H is complete my lord, soon it will be unleashed upon the world. Seth said nothing, but instead let a loud laugh. As he did so, a woman emerged out of the shadows. She had a slinder body and wore baggy white pants with a purple spider top and she had was rolled in two horn like buns, her name was Juri Han.

After 68 days of hard training, Adon had finally returned home to Thailand to relax. He was sort excited to go home again. 2 hours passed since he had been on the train to Thailand and he was really looking forward to some r&r.

"Good to be home at last" said Adon with a smirk.

That happiness would soon turn to sadness and anger. As Adon step out of the train, he was greeted with a disturbing site. Thailand was in ruins. It's as if an army had tore the land apart with missiles and tanks it was complete mayhem and udder destruction.

"Wha…..what the hell happened here" said Adon in complete shock of the condition of his home. Suddenly there was a loud explosion coming from a flea market around the corner. Adon rushed to the scene only to find dead bodies littering the ground. The fire from the broken down flea market shined on Adon's skin. Adon was helpless to save the people trapped in the fire.

"Damn I…I couldn't save them". Adon sighed. Adon kneeled to his knee's with head head looking towards the ground….defeated. It was true that Adon was stubborn and had a bad temper, but that didn't mean he never cared about anyone. For once a simple tear started to roll down his cheek. Now Adon was angry, his emotions turned to nothing but rage and he had lust for blood. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind, surely he would take his rage out on the upcoming foe.

"I KILL THEM….ALL! Adon yelled. Adon got in his fighting stance ready to fight…ready to kill. Three armed men with grey jackets that read S.I.N stop in front of him, their weapons aimed and ready to fire. Adon smirked, but at the same time he also cried. He could tell he had seen these guy's somewhere before, but where? Most importantly, why were they attacking Thailand?

" HEY YOU THERE…FREEZE!" One of the armed men yelled. Adon said nothing but just stood there like a statue. All of a sudden, there was a blast of wind coming from behind the S.I.N Guards. Three of the men looked behind them only to see Adon standing before them. His eye's glowing demon red due to his ultimate rage. "Wha…what the hell's happening?" One of the Men questioned, trembling in fear. Adon was done standing around, he jumped in the air only to land a powerful drop kick on one of the guards. The force of the kick was so strong, it sent one of the men flying back into the other men forcing them to throw their weapons out of arms reach. In a matter of 3 seconds the fight was over, but Adon knew that it was just beginning and he was the only one who could save his land and it's people.

"My, what do we have here?" asked a female voice off in the distance. Adon looked back to see a women stand 6 inches from him. Somehow he recognized this woman from somewhere, but he forgets where. As the two stare each other down, the strange woman licks her lips and rested her left hand on Adon's cheek. For some odd reason this made him blush and the mystery women could tell. Adon, somehow knowing she knew he was blushing stepped back but as he did so the woman followed, this time her face 3 inches away from his.

"It's been a while since I last say you Adon" the women said as she wrapped her arms around Adon's neck.

"Have we met?" Adon questioned. Suddenly the women's left eye lit up a bright purple. Adon jumped back as this caused him to nearly go blind. "Did that answer your question honey?". Adon stood there with a shocked look on his face. He remembered now. "I should have known it was you…Juri" Adon grumbled. This time he backed away 2 feet, ready to fight. But juri wasn't. Juri smiled at him and Adon noticed something about her face….she was blushing. Adon didn't forget about his home and he wanted answers.

"Juri, I want answers" Adon demanded. "My home and these S.I.N guards. Why are they here and what do they want?" Juri said nothing but just simply laugh maniacally at him. "Isn't it obvious jaguar boy?" Juri remarked. She lifted her hand just to point a finger at him. "We want you Adon. That's all we ever wanted." Adon was confused, it didn't make any since to him. Why cause all this damage just to get one man? "Enough talk Adon" Juri said as she cracked her knuckles. "Did you remember what I said to you when we first fought at that diner in America" Adon tried to remember but just couldn't seeing as how the S.I.N tournament took place 5 years ago. "I said you were my property Adon. I will have you, one way or another". Dark purple aura started to surrounds Juri. It was so much aura, it nearly suffocated Adon. The sky itself seem to turn dark red as Juri's Aura grew at an impressive rate. Adon began began to worry, he didn,t even know what was happening and he grew nervous of what was about to come.

"I…I WONT HOLD BACK JURI!" Adon shouted.

He got in his fighting stance ready to fight…ready to die.


	2. The dark web

Part 2 is here! :)

"Big fool, bet you don't even remember the thrashing I gave you last time we met?" Juri gave Adon an evil look. With the purple aura still nearly suffocating Adon, Juri still had the upper hand. Adon was nervous, he had no idea of what was about to come and it would only get worse. Adon made the first move by performing his jaguar tooth on Juri, but she was able to dodge and counter the attack with a kick to his stomach. Adon fell to the ground, clinching his stomach in pain and throwing up chunks. But even this wasn't enough to keep the young Muay Tai legend down.

"Is that all you've got women!" Adon shouted as he got back up on his feet. "Oh, I'll break you alright, just you wait," Juri spat. "There is more than one way to take down a jaguar". Juri's eye lit up again, this time with a yin-yang design showing. Adon didn't know what it meant, but he didn't want to find out. But before Adon could make his move, Juri was on step ahead of him and performed a roundhouse kick to Adon's face, causing him to fall right on his back. Adon managed to land on his feet, but could barely stand after being blasted by that kick. '_, that's some kick she's got_,' Adon thought. 'If I want to beat her, I've got to be fast.' Adon ran as fast as he could towards Juri, hoping to land a punch. His plan worked successfully. Juri just stood there with a strange smile on her face.

"Oh my gosh, that feels so good," Juri said. "Hope you got more energy than that." Adon was in total shock. He didn't know what to do, he put all his power into that punch just to have it fail against some cocky women. "Now it's my turn." said Juri as she licked her lips. She ran towards Adon at lightning Speed, and then vanished into thin air. Adon was puzzled, where had she gone? "Look up." said a voice from above. Juri was hovering right over him. '_But…but how?_' Adon thought in horror. Juri raised her foot high and then bought it down upon Adon's face.

"UGGHHHH!" Adon screamed in pain.

He fell to the ground, his head hitting the ground hard. Blood was flowing from his head at a slow rate and he could barely even move his arm. "Da...Damn," Adon hissed in pain." Is this really it?" Juri approached the still body lying on the ground. She nudged him with her foot, but he didn't move.

'_Is he dead?' _Juri thought to herself.

Suddenly, something in her pocket began to ring. She pulled out what appeared to be a purple cell phone with a black spider on it. When she flipped it open, a ghostly white face with green eyes appeared on the screen.

"What is it now Seth?"

Seth said nothing but instead gave Juri an angry look. "What is your progress in Tai land women?" said Seth.

"The place looks like it's been through a bombing run," Juri replied. "The ground is littered with dead bodies." Juri examined the unconscious man lying on the ground. She then bent over his body, her face nearly 4 inches from his. She then turned his head so that her mouth was facing his ear.

"I'll be back for you soon my little jaguar." Juri whispered in Adon's ear.

As she stood up, dark purple aura blasted from the ground creating a dark purple tornado around Juri. When the aura disappeared, so did Juri.

Finally, Adon started to regain consciousness. As soon as he opened his eyes, he sprang up on his feet. Hours had passed since he was out cold and during that time he couldn't remember much. All he could remember was the village being attacked, people dying, and S.I.N soldiers. But that was it. He didn't even remember fight with Juri.

"Wha…What the hell happened to me?" Adon said as he staggered on his feet.

He turned to look at his beloved village. The sight was too much for him to bare. His mind corrupted with so much hatred for the S.I.N, he took his anger out on the nearest wall by destroying it with one blow. Suddenly, a very painful sensation went up Adon's arm. It was like an electric knife being stuck inside his arm. He fell to the ground in pain.

"UGGHHH!" Adon screamed in pain.

Blood began seep out of his arm and form a pool of blood. Adon's arm was soaked in blood. He didn't understand what was going on or for that matter, why this was happening. Thankfully, he managed to stand up even though he was in really bad condition. Each time he took one step, agonizing pain would race through his leg muscles. Suddenly, he stopped and stared at the sky with a shocked look on his face.

"I remember now," said Adon.

"It was that blasted wench, Juri." Adon balled his fist in anger. He knew he had to stop S.I.N one way or another. "I think I know where this S.I.N place is," Adon looked back at his arm, then he looked at the sky again, "But how do I get there."

Meanwhile back at S.I.N headquarters.

"Operation D.T.L is a success my lord," said the S.I.N lab worker. "Half of Thai Land is completely destroyed." Seth's frown grew into a smile. "Good," Seth replied. "Juri, show yourself." As soon as he said that, a dark mass emerged from the shadows. "I've received report that you engaged a street fighter in combat."

Juri stared angrily at Seth. "How the hell do you know about that?" Said Juri.

"One of the S.I.N agents observed your action while at Tai Land," Said Seth. "He was even intelligent enough to record this ordeal." Juri turned to look at the S.I.N lab worker, then towards Seth. "You don't know anything about my Adon," Juri began to grow angry and aura began to emerge from the floor. "Just leave him alone and he will be in my control"

Seth scowled.

"Fine," Seth turned to look at his computer. "But you better handle this situation or I will"

Juri began to laugh at Seth's threat. "Oh Seth, you know I will," Juri replied. "And trust me, I think I know how."

To be continued….

What could the venomous Juri have in store for our hero Adon this time?


	3. the report

Ladies and Gentlemen. Part 3. must warn u though. this ones gonna be short. But part 4 will be the ultimate but kicker.

''What the hell...happened" Adon said . He turned to look at what was once a beautifal Thailand now turned to a dust bowl. He began to wander around through burned down houses, hopeing that he will find some survivors. He came across a small S.I.N soldier no bigger than himself. From the way the soldier was limping, Adon could tell his leg was broken. As the soldier began to limp away as fast as he could, Adon began to follow him with murder in his eyes.

"YOU!" Adon shouted with roaring anger. "You did this to these innocent people, now your gonna be the next to die." With all his might, Adon punched a bloody whole through the defensless S.I.N soldier. The poor soldier fell to the ground, blood flowing through the mouth and onto the soil which innocent lives were taken. With his dying breath, he whipered five words that would be forever burned into Adons mind. " Lord Seth will reign hell." Adon's eyes widened with terror, he knew all about Seth and his precious S.I.N tournament that was held years ago. Adon also remembered how he lost the tournament againts Seth's human project Juri.

"Damn, I should have known that bastard Seth had something to do with this." Adon said as he looked at his burned down villiage.

Adon walked up to what appeared to be a nice a house more bigger, unique and stylish house diffrent from some of the other houses in Thailand. He stopped in front of the door and twisted the sleek golden doornob with a beautiful black flower design on it. The inside of the house looked just as nice as the outside of the house did. The only thing making it lose it's unique touch was the the training equipment. There appeared to be punching bags everywhere you turned. But that was normal for someone power-hungry like Adon, or atleast thats what he thought. He stopped at a decoratively carved door with a crystal door knob shaped like an actual crystal. Obviously this room belonged to Adon.

"There's got to be a way to find that damn S.I.N base." Adon said to himself as he looked through what appeared to be posters from the tournament.

The mighty jaguar warrior searched for hours, but no luck. At one point he even thought about giving up. "Dammit I have to find this damn place," Adon curesed to himself. " I can't let him get away with this."

Suddenly, a loud explosion was herd far off in the distance. The jaguar hero turned to look out the window but all he could see was flames and destroyed homes. He ran outside to find the cause of the explosion, but instead was greeted with a shocking suprise.

"Wha...what the hell is..." Adon said, scared out of his wits.

S.I.N HQ

"So, destroying my loves homeland and breaking his face on the curb was...a little too far," Juri admitted to herself. "But it's just part of my plan to overthrow that sack of crap, Seth." She paced around the room thinking to herself.

Before she could even think, Seth apperead out of the dark.

"Juri...I have a job for you," Seth said as he help up a sheet of paper to Juri. "Remember that Thailand fighter you alledely claimed you finished off?".

"Uhh..yes" Juri said with a dumb expression.

"Well it looks like you have gotten sloppy with your work child because he's still alive," Seth normal face expressison now started to dissolve into an angry frown. " Your starting to loose your edge women."

Juri placed both hands on her hips and turned her back torwards Seth.

"Didn't ever occur to you that maybe I still want that man alive you stupid puppet," said Juri with her hands still on her hips. "Sorry Seth but I have my own plans for that man." Seth was getting more angry.

"What plans you wrethed women, I didn't approve of any of this."

Juri looked back at Seth with a smug look on her face.

"Oh Seth, poor poor Seth," said juri putting two fingers on her forehead. "I may work for you, but that doesn't mean you controll me."

Seth and Juri had a 2 minute staredown. Seth then turned his back on juri.

"Just get the damn job done you wretched women." said Seth calmly.

Then within the blink of an eye he vanished.

Juri turned to her computer and typed in a sentence with Adons name in it. Even though she has fought him before, she still didn't know much about him. She stumbled across a picture of him but the only diffrence was he lloked a little younger than his present age now.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Juri smiled.

When she clicked on the picture of the orange haired man, paragraphs of biography began to fill the entire page. Juri smiled. As she read, one part of info caught her eye.

"well, we are alike." Juri said.

Her evil look turned into a look that of a sweet inocent child smiling.

The sentence that caught her eye read ,,Adon: Parents(deceased),,.

A tear began to fall down Juri's cheek. She began to smile like an innocent child again.

"I feel your pain my little jaguar." Juri said softly in a nice tone.

She read on about Adons parents. Accourding to the biography, Adons parents were murdered by shadaloo agents. It turns out that Adons father had something to do with shadaloo. As Juri tried to read on the rest of the bios was declassified. She turned off the computer and walked out the her room. Juri reached into her pocket and took out what appeared to be a locket with a picture inside. The man in the picture was none other than Adon himself. A tear fell onto the picture. It was Juri's tears. But was this a tear of loneliness or a tear of knowing that there was someone who shared the same story as she.

"hehe...it looks like were not so different after all my love." Juri said.

She began to seep down and sob into her locket.

"My jaguar, well be together soon."


End file.
